Prequal
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: When Harry and Draco were babies something quite strange happened. There is definate love between Lucius and Lily, as well as with James and Narcissa. Will be five chapters by the end. Read and enjoy.
1. Saving Draco

As you will find out these five chapters are those of a prequel. Notice how I change the things yet everything turns out the same. There are many clues I used from the actual Harry Potter book to come up with this obviously fake, but interesting idea.

Saving Draco...

Lucius laughed as Voldemort laughed. Voldemort stopped suddenly. "Who thinks that they have the privelage enough to laugh. I did not give anyone the right to laugh. Did I say anyone could laugh."

The deatheaters grew oddly silent and Lucius knew that Voldemort knew. Voldemort always knew. Voldemort lifted a hand and beckoned. "Lucius. Get over here now."

Lucius felt his knees shaking as he stepped forward. "o you think it is funny that I have to kill."

"No master." Lucius said. "I just..."

"SILENCE! Did I say you could speak?" Voldemort asked as he raised his wand.

Lucius knelt knowing the protocol for disobeying Lord Voldemort. He felt a pain erupt throughout his entire body as the dark lord laughed once more. Voldemort lifted the curse and Lucius stood up abruptly as Voldemort spoke again. "This is not a laughing matter. I have to kill this child before he gets older and can beat me."

The deatheaters bowed to show their willingness. Lucius bowed as low as he could from the pain he had just felt. Voldemort looked at them closely, and Lucius felt as though any mismovement would send the hawk eyes directly to him. Lucius almost cringed when the eyes still went to him. "Lucius. Although your disobedience has been almost unruly today, I still need you to help me with this assignment. You, Crabbe, and Goyle need to find out where the house is of the child."

Lucius felt as though he could cry as the pig faced, mousy Peter Pettigrew stepped forward. He waited silently as Voldemort watched suspiciously. Nobody really trusted Pettigrew. This was the known friend of the Potters. Lucius silently wondered why Voldemort had accepted him, but he must have had his reasons. Voldemort sighed. "Yes Wormtail."

Pettigrew drew back a bit at the command to speak. "I-I know where the Potters are Master."

Voldemort sat up a bit straighter. "Oh, and how would you know that?"

Pettigrew smiled with an oddly victorious grin and Lucius knew that Pettigrew must really know. Pettigrew spoke shrilly. "I'm their secret keeper."

This made everyone look up wonderingly. Voldemrt beckoned Pettigrew closer. "So, where are they?"

"Little Whinging. They have a house there."

Voldemrt stood up. "We'll strike tonight. Pettigrew will lead us. No one is to resist. I'll send for you in a few hours." Voldemort turned to leave and everyone knew they were dismissed.

Lucius crept over to a tree and went behind it. He disapperated and appeared in Dumbledore's office. He was very surprised to find that Dumbledore wasn't there. Where else could he be? Lucius knew he had only one other decision. He had to go find and save the Potters before it was too late.

Lucius stumbled over rocks as he snuck between houses. There was no way he was going to find the Potters without their Secret Keeper. And if it was true and Pettigrew was their secret keeper they were as good as dead. Lucius smacked into a tree as he had looked away. He got up and kept walking. He had decided to open every single door. The Potters couldn't hide if the door opened.

He walked into the next house glad it wasn't another muggles to misguide, or so to say. The woman in the middle of the floor with the baby in her arms screamed and a man ran into the room. The man pulled out his wand. Lucius pulled out his slowly, held it above his head, and then dropped it. "Please. I'm here to save you."

The man looked cautiously from his face to his wand. "Accio wand."

Lucius watched his wand go into the hand of the man he knew to be James Potter. James pocketed the wand and walked over. He grabbed Lucius's arm just hard enough to make him wince. James laughed mockingly and pulled up the robe to reveal the mark. "I knew it."

Lily gasped and held the baby tight to her. "You joined him Lucius. But you said, you said you loved me."

James laughed. "I told you he didn't. I'll bet Narcissa didn't love me either. Is she with you now?"

"If you're meaning did we get together, then yes." Lucius said and he took a breath. "If you're asking if she joined the deatheaters then no."

James looked down at his wife. "Why did you love him again."

Lily looked up disgusted. "Why did you love HER?"

James smiled. "Touché."

Lucius laughed. "You know that I love you still babe. I told you to get with this, um weakling."

James looked offended. "Hey!"

Lucius laughed. "Sorry. But you know Narcissa has said she still has feelings for you."

James laughed. "Really."

Lily laughed. "James! We're married remember."

"Yeah, just because we have to be." James said. He turned to Lucius. "What are you really doing here, deatheater."

Lucius left the little remark alone. "The dark Lord is coming tonight. Your so called secret keeper let out the secret. How else do you think I found you?"

"Pettigrew let us down?" James said and looked down. "I thought we could trust him."

Lily stared at Lucius and he almost thought he saw the eyes he used to see. The ones of want and attraction. She turned to James. "We have to run."

James laughed manically. "Where. Have you looked at the situation. I have no idea where we'd go. We'd have to contact Dumbledore, and then..."

Lucius stopped him. "I tried to find Dumbledore. He isn't at his office. I have no idea where you'd run, but if you ran I think he'd find you. You're marked for death."

Lily gasped. "No! Lucius honey, you said that you'd keep me safe."

"I know hon, but what's more important, you or the babe?" Lucius sat down and stroked the baby's beautiful blondish white hair. "I have a plan. You know the child Narcissa had. That baby has shown some extraordinary power. I think he would survive an encounter with Voldemort."

James grew red in the face. "MY SON! WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE RISK THE LIFE OF MY SON!?!"

Lily looked pissed. "Oh. So you'd let my son die. My little son here is so weak."

"Then he should die. " James scoffed.

Lily grew pissed. "Fuck you. My son is a lot cuter than yours. And at first you said your son looks like it should be mine. Let's treat it as our son, for this one night. Nobody knows about mine and Lucius's baby, it looks nothing like me. But the eyes on your baby. I swear, somehow with those eyes Narcissa has to be related to me."

Lucius laughed. "Hah. Her family is a bunch of purebloods. I know." Lily gave that offended puppy dog look. "I'm sorry babe. I still love you."

Lily smiled. "I love you too, but maybe we can't trick him. I mean, James's baby was born in December, I don't think he would look like mine. Mine is so small and fragile and..."

Lucius stopped her. "Babe, it doesn't matter. Voldemort has never seen either babe."

"But Pettigrew has."

"I won't let Pettigrew see. I promise."

James sighed. "Would I ever get to see my baby again otherwise?"

Lucius laughed. "Maybe when Narcissa dies and her body is wracked with rats led by Pettigrew."

"Fine. At least I'll get to see my baby and hers will be safe. But how would this change the Oracle?"

Lucius stared at him. He had been wondering the same thing. "I have no idea."

"How are you going to tell Narcissa your plan?"

"I don't know. I figured since this was your plan you'd tell her."

"My plan?"

"Fine. How about since it's your child though."

"Okay, I'll do it. Oh shit, I can't. I can't leave the house, you know that."

Lucius understood. "Lily, hand me the baby."

Lily kissed her little one on the cheek and handed the small child over to him. "You promise if I do die to always take care of Draco and treat him with all the respect."

"I'll treat him as if he were you." He pressed his lips against Lily's. "I don't want you to die."

"You can't help it. Just keep my child safe." Lily said and kissed him back all the harder.

James stared. "You two disgust me."

"Yeah, well you disgust me too." Lucius said. He was surprised when James stopped him outside.

"You have to keep my baby safe too."

Lucius pushed him softly away allowing the baby some room. "I'll treat him as my own. I'll try my best to protect him when Voldemort comes, but I can't blow my cover. Dumbledore sent me into the deatheaters to protect our baby though. I have to do my job."

James sighed. "I know. Do the best you can for the special child."

"He is not special." Lucius snarled.

"Looks special to me." James said and laughed. "He looks too much like you and hardly at all like Lily."

"Maybe that's because your baby had to look like her. There has to be a special reason why."

"And this is it. So my baby dies and yours doesn't. Seems fair to me." James stopped joking. "Is my baby really powerful?"

"Yes. He is the most powerful baby I've seen in a long time. The last I saw like that was...well, I haven't. But I'm guessing Dumbledore was."

"So you say we're marked by death. Funny you say that after Lily told me your predictions always seem to come true."

Lucius nodded. "I am so sorry. But I did also say that the baby would make it, with a few side effects of course."

"Like what. You didn't mention side effects."

"Well. I had a vision of a black haired kid a while back which I can only guess is him in a few years. At first I thought he was you though. The kid was almost seventeen and he looked like you, with one difference."

"What's that?"

"He had a scar on his head."

"My son's gonna be deformed." James howled which made Lucius cringe.

"Shut up you fool. I'll try to stop it if I can."

James turned away. "You'd better."

Lucius looked down at his baby and then thought of Narcissa's. How the heck was he going to explain this to her?

writers note:

In the case I somehow messed up or you don't understand you should see that:

1. Draco is Lily and Lucius's child.

2. Harry is James's and Narcissa's child.

3. Lucius is NOT, I repeat NOT evil.

4. Kill me for messing up the finding the house scene. I have absolutely no idea if he'd be able to find them that way.

5. I was just having fun so don't kill me.

Okay, this story is going to turn out so different from what I had planned on it being. But I think I did okay. The next few chapters will probably be shorter, but they'll go along with this.


	2. Naggy Narcissy

Naggy Narcissy...

Lucius walked up to their MANOR. This is the house his mother had given them as a wedding gift. She was proud he had gotten with a full blood rather that RUBBISH, as she called them, like Lily. Lucius grabbed his wand and placed it into the door. There was a burst of light and the door opened. "Narcissa!"

The woman he had married came down. "Yes."

"You know how I'm meant to keep the Potters safe? Well, I've had a vision that they are marked for death."

Narcissa laughed nervously. "You mean James and Lily. I thought you said you could protect them."

"I thought I could. I have a problem though."

"Oh, what is that?"

Lucius lifted his cloak off of the baby. "Meet my son, Draco."

"You went to see HER. I thought you had given up."

"No, I didn't give up. I still love her like I know you still love James."

"There's nothing we can do though."

"I know. But there is. James would like to see his son. I told him if I could I'd bring Harry over there tonight."

Narcissa's face grew red. "Well you can't. He left me for that, MUDBLOOD. How would you feel."

"That mudblood was my girlfriend and my love. You know it was not their choice to be married. They don't even love eachother. James was still wondering about you and asking about you while I was there."

"In front of his wife?"

"Duh. He loves you. He always has he always will."

"I- I just don't think I should let him see our son."

"You should let him have it. I know how much you despise that child and it's looks. How many times have you said it looks too much like James and LILY. How many times have you said 'that ugly child' to anyone? You hate that child and you know it." Lucius walked up to her. "Now look at this child and tell me it doesn't look more like you."

Narcissa stared at the child. "Is this truly the mudblood and your baby?"

"It is Lily's and my child. His name is Draco, which of course stands for..."

"Dragon, I know. You mean she was trying to keep up your appearances all the same, even though she knew she wouldn't be with you."

"You know if James had the chance he'd be with you and Harry in a heartbeat. But look at what you can have with me. This child looks more like you than even your own child. I think you'd be proud to be mother of such a beautiful child. Nobody would question whether this is your child."

"You think so. That would be wonderful. Fine. Let James have his son. They're both destined to die anyways right. So, I'll never have to see the child or the betrayer James again. Let the mudblood have him and the ugly god-forsaken child. It looks like her. I hate these eyes that made her think I was muggle. These eyes have been given through the generations of my family. The first person to have them was Helga Hufflepuff."

"So do you think that maybe she..."

"No. She's just a plain ordinary mudblood with nothing special about her."

"She was always particularly good at herbology. She was also good at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Did she ever fail anything."

"Only transfiguration. It was never really her strong suit. Otherwise she was brilliant. She had the best wristwork when casting her spells. It was really quite brilliant."

"I'm glad you love me enough to tell me what I was good at. Come on. I dare you to name one."

"Um, I'd have to say potions."

"POTIONS! You should know by now that I hated potions. That was probably my worst subject. Actually not quite. Herbology was, followed by Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I like potions."

"I know you do Mr. Bigshot. Let me guess you probably have to come up with one for tonight to switch our babies and you'll end up poisoning ours, not that it would make a difference."

"No. The Dark Lord has no idea what Lily's child looks like. The only one I have to worry about is Pettigrew, and that's a laugh. I don't think I have that much to worry about."

Narcissa lifted the baby. "Poor thing. It's been mistreated by its Mudblood mother."

'Shut up Cissa."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Oh, well then how about Cissy"

"Are you seriously trying to make me mad. You know I hate those names. Only my sister can call me those. Now go get that ugly child and go."

Lucius laughed. "Okay Narcissa. I'll do as you say mother."

"Lucius. I am not kidding. Get going now before I curse you."

He ran upstairs and looked in the crib to find the black haired babe sleeping peacefully. Too bad it didn't know what was ahead. He picked up the baby and hid it under his cloak. Soon he'd be at Lily and James's house.

Another little note:

As you can see they absolutely hate each other. They are not truly meant to be together, but I won't let Rowlings pairing put me down. I'm working with it, and YES they will stay together. In fact I hate writing with Narcissa I only plan on using her once more. There's nothing wrong with her exactly, I just see her more with like Snape or a different type of pairing with Lupin or Sirius.

Okay maybe that's a little too weird, but it sounds better than these two. They just don't belong. Hate me if you will for that comment, or love me. Please read on.


	3. A time to die

A time to die...

Lucius hurried to the house. He knew that soon Voldemort would beckon and he would have to answer that call for his life,as well as his wife Narcissa's, and their sons. He dodged between houses knowing full well that Pettigrew could be watching. Or more likely someone watching for Pettigrew. Pettigrew was lazy, always had been.

Lucius walked into the house he had been in before. It was too risky to knock. He closed the door behind him as he felt a wand in his backside. James's voice said. "Who is it?"

Lucius turned so that James could see his face. "I have Harry."

Lily came over. "Gods James. He looks just like you. Well except the eyes. He has his mothers eyes, and mine."

Lily took the baby. "I think he looks great. He can be my son, for tonight. He is by marriage anyhow."

Lucius smiled. "I have a question. You know that time you wrote your sister, like right after you had Draco. Why did you use Harry's name?"

James turned his head. "You lied to your sister. And you used MY son's name."

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Dumbledore had told me it was unsafe to use Draco's name in my letters. The only name I could think of at the time was Harry's. So now my sister thinks that Harry is my son and if anything happens to me she'll get Harry, but it was really supposed to be Draco. She would have known the truth. I left Dumbledore a note, but I don't know how that's going to work now that we have the real Harry."

James smiled. "Dumbledore will know. He always seems to know."

Lucius laughed. "Sounds like Voldemort, except he's evil while Dumbledore is good."

Lily smiled. "You have the cutest laugh. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know. I still wish there was something I could do to help you."

"There still can be. Help our son, James's son. Keep him safe." She looked at the baby uncertainly. "If he lives take him out of the house before it is destroyed."

Lucius smiled sadly. "I meant to save you."

"I know you did hon, but life is life and we've all gotta die sometime."

Lucius smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head so it landed on her lips. They kissed passionately for about a minute. "You know I'm not covered under your spell so I'd better go. I love you babe."

"I love you too hon." James said mockingly.

Lily looked murderous. "Don't make fun of me."

She turned to Lucius. " I love you hon. I know we'll meet again, even if not in this life."

Lucius felt a tear come to his eye, but he didn't cry that easily. Suddenly his mark burned. "It's time."

Am I bothering you yet. I know many of you probably don't like where this is going, but I promise it will get better. I feel so bad for Lily in this chapter. I really wish they could be together. (Author sighs)


	4. A long story

A long story...

Lucius stood in the circle of deatheaters as Voldemort walked around eyeing them. "I sense a traitor in our group. I've had a source tell me that he saw a figure sneaking around in Little Whinging. Anyone want to confess, or should I make all of you pay?"

Lucius stood there calmly.Voldemort wouldn't know it was him, and he could take the Cruciatus if need be. He would not give up Lily to this devil person. Voldemort turned back to the whole group. "Fine, all shall pay until one surrenders."

Suddenly a pain erupted in Lucius as he had never felt it before. He felt as if he were going to die. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to tell, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. This man was evil, and Lucius had a feeling he could do alot worse. The pain subsided after a minute. "So no one wants to confess huh. I think some of you need to be taught a lesson. Voldemort raised his wand. Avada Kedavra!"

A few deatheaters fell dead. They must have been the most likely suspects. Lucius sighed. Voldemort laughed. "It is time for the one to be killed. Is everyone with me? Are there any against me?"

Lucius expected all to be on the Dark Lords side. Who in their right mind would try to piss off the Dark Lord. Lucius found it nauseating the way Pettigrew just led them right to the house. "This is it sir."

"Sir!"

Pettigrew curled. "I'm sorry master. I meant no disrespect. I have only the highest respect for you."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Have no fear wormtail. If you are right we shall not be worrying about titles any longer. I will be the ruler and you my servant. Then you may call me sir."

Lucis saw wormtail, as Voldemort, and James sometimes called him, shudder. It was funny to see that he'd be afraid. These were his friends he was betraying. He should be more than just scared. If Lucius had the chance he knew he'd kill him.

Voldemort slammed the door open which made Lucius jump. He saw James. James looked at them with horror, but to Lucius it looked fake. So he really had believed him! Well, that's good. Unless he was planning on dying which he was probably going to do tonight. "WHERE'S THE CHILD!"

Lucius stood in front of Wormtail as he saw James jump up quickly. "LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF-"

Lucius saw Voldemort flick his wrist and James flew up into the air landing with a crash on the floor. Voldemort walked straight to the back room which Lucius knew to be the bedroom. Everyone followed, but Lucius stopped Wormtail. "Stand gaurd over him. I don't think he'll be knocked out long."

Pettigrew looked mad. "You do it."

Lucius stopped him. "Please. I'm not as strong or smart as you are."

Lucius knew Pettigrew would take this bait. Petty Pettigrew, as Lucius loved to call him loved compliments. And he didn't get many. Pettigrew moved over him. "Go help the Dark Lord however YOU can. I'll do the important job."

Lucius felt as though he could puke as he said. "Oh thank you Pettigrew. You're a real lifesaver."

He ran to the bedroom pushing past the other deatheaters. Many stood watching. What sicko's. Lucius saw a shimery light over in the corner and wondered if it could really be. He walked over when he knew nobody was watching him and grabbed the invisibility cloak. He put it on watching to make sure no one saw.

It's not really that he worried about dying. In fact he was almost ready to die tonight if Lily did. But he wanted to keep his promise to Lily also. He almost came out from under it though when James ran into the room. Luckily Pettigrew wasn't strong enough to get through the crowd. James said many things that didn't matter in the end though as he was killed.

Lucius snuck over and put himself in front of Lily. He whispered as quietly as he could. "He's going to use Cruciatus. I know how he works. He wants you to feel pain before you die. I'm going to take the hit for you, but you need to act it out."

Lily stared at him, but it would have looked like she was starring at Voldemort. "No, please don't."

Suddenly the pain he had felt once before returned now and Lily acted it out nicely. The pain lasted much longer than it had earlier, but it was worth it. When the pain stopped he put a hand on her so she knew. She got up to protect the baby. "Get away! I can't let my baby die."

Voldemot laughed. "Stand aside you silly girl."

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-- I'll do anything-"

Lucius laughed. It sounded more like a threat to him than anything else. Lily was so strong, but not strong enough for this. Lucius stepped away. He had to to keep his promise to her. She looked so afraid. That was an image he knew he'd never get out of his head.

Lily screamed and Lucius knew that would be the last of Lily. That one scream and the green light that killed her. Maybe someday he could tell Draco how brave his mother was, and Harry how brave his protector was. Voldemort laughed as he stood over the baby. "What an ugly child. It looks like them."

Voldemort laughed. "I think the baby needs to feel pain."

Before Lucius could get over there the baby screamed shriller than he had ever heard a baby scream before. Could a baby survive something like that. What surprised him most though was that there seemed to be some sort of reaction as Voldemorts face changed in horror. The spell bounced back and hit Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort flew back against a wall. "I will not let a baby stop me!"

He rushed forward with a murderous look. There was a green flash and he was sure Harry had to be dead. But what he saw instead was Voldemort fly against the wall harder than last time. It was force enough to kill any man. Lucius laughed. Finally Voldemort was dead. The deatheaters looked from one to another and ran. Lucius smiled. Finally he was free.

Suddenly the spirit came out of the body and went towards the baby. It flew over and Lucius knew somehow he would be back. Lucius went over to the crib and grabbed the baby and he ran out of the house. He ran into a giant man and fell down. "Rubeus!"

Hagrid looked down and gasped. "You have Harry."

He grabbed Harry from him. Suddenly there was a crash behind them and the house collapsed. "Take him- to Dumbledore."

"I was plannin' on it." Hagrid said. "How did yer save him?"

Lucius grinned. "It's a long story."

Poor Lucius. He had to see his old girlfriend die, and -oh wait. Just a little note again. You may or may not understand this story yet, but I hope you do. I'm hoping you will get it in the end. I know I could have made this the end, but I just have one more chapter I want to get out there.


	5. The command

The command...

"Lucius! I told you. Didn't I tell you. The Wizengamot! I told you nobody would believe we were doing it for Dumbledore, and YOU were stupid enough not to even mention that little point. What was this we were under the Imperius Curse crap!"

Lucius shook his head. "I couldn't think. I'm sorry."

"You should be. You're lucky we have Draco to keep us out of jail. I don't want this poor boy going to my sister. Brellatrix is a deatheater. And she thinks you're a deatheater. I don't know what she'd do if she found out. She's so adamant about staying on the Drak Lords good side. She thinks he's going to return. And we know that's a bunch of hooey."

Lucius nodded. Why was she doing this to him. She knew he was having a hard enough time with this. Now his wife was having to play two parts as he had been. To her family she fully and TRULY believed Voldemort would come back. To Dumbledore she had to act relieved. She didn't even know how she felt. Of course she was happy that he was gone, but she'd be in danger if her sister found out.

Lucius considered telling her to go be safe and live with someone like Dumbledore for a short time, but he was scared that if he did someone would find out and hunt him down. Something was going to have to be done.

"Narcissa. Take Draco for a while. I need some peace and quiet."

Narcissa walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. He smiled. Now he could get it over with. How could he live without Lily? He grabbed a paper and wrote:

Dumbledore,

I know you said I shouldn't think. You said don't think for the next couple of days, but how can I not. I can't stop thinking about her. You know I loved her.

Why did you make her do that. Why did you make her marry that awful man. He didn't even love her. And Narcissa still loved James. How could you do that to both of our families.

I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore. I can't live without Lily. The only thing I have of her now is Draco, so I beg of you to watch over him please and keep him safe. I know you probably are thinking I should have been stronger, but...

A humble laugh erupted in the room. "Stronger. You took the Cruciatus for her. There was nothing else you could have done."

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "And as for Draco, I'm getting well along in years. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be on this earth and you want me to watch him."

"Dumbledore...I-I, I can't take it anymore. I need to give up. I want to be with Lily."

Dumbledore smiled. "So to do that you're going to leave her son undefended. I know what you did. You put the wrong baby there on purpose. You wanted to keep yours safe. That takes guts. I know you love your son. Don't give up yet. Don't you want to see Lily's son grow up. He may not if you die. The truth may come up through your death. Do you want that to happen."

"I don't know!" Lucius howled. "I just want Lily."

"You'll have her one day. Why not raise your son first and then see her someday when it truly is your time to die. Plus I think you owe Harry for putting him in such a dangerous position. You know I put you there to keep them safe. That is still your job. You are going to help Harry one day. As is your son. I am not going to let you forget your promise to Lily, or James."

Lucius nodded apologetically. "I'll help one day when I'm needed."

"Good. Until then do not blow your cover. Keep in contact with her sister and other deatheaters. Voldemort will rise again I'm sure. You'll need to be ready. Now throw away that letter and forget you ever wrote such things."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "There's no need for that. Call me Albus."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you say Albus. But you're telling me I have to act like a deatheater again."

"Yes."

"Okay then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Lucius." Dumbledore said and then walked out the door.

Dumbledore is very omniscient in this chapter as he was throughout J.K.'s book. If you've read it you'll see many instances, or at least a few like this one. Dumbledore knows what he's doing, but not fully when he gives this order. I'm glad you've at least read this. I don't care if you absolutely hate it or if you love it. Please take the time to review.

Okay. I've had one reques to keep going. I don't know if I should. Tell me what you think and I may.


End file.
